Seule dans la nuit
by Lily-nee
Summary: Réponse à un défi, pour voir lequel, venez lire! Le perso principal est Lily...


Réponse au défi de Ambre33140 sur le site "Les Maraudeurs, l'histoire vraie" (pour avoir l'adresse demandez moi car j'arrive pas à la mettre dans cette page, bug un peu...) le sujet était "Quelqu'un (n'importe qui) se promène seul sur une route déserte, soudain devant lui surgi une maison (elle est comme vous voulez) et décide d'y rentrer sans être invité !!!"

J'ai déjà publier mon texte sur le site, il y a un petit moment mais je me suis dit que je devais aussi vous en faire profiter! On peut dire que c'est un One-Shot...

Genre: Général

Rating: Général

Résumé: Lily est seule sur une route, elle marche et finalement tombe sur une maison, elle entre sans y être inviter!

La conscience de Lily est en _italique_

Seule dans la nuit...

Lily marchait depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant, son vieux sac de voyage plein à craquer pesait une tonne, elle avait mal au dos et aux pieds à force de marcher. La nuit était tombée, mais il faisait encore suffisamment claire pour qu'elle puisse voir ou ses pas l'emmenaient. Elle se rejouait le film dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait commencé à marcher et elle n'en revenait toujours pas, Pétunia l'avait fichu dehors! Elle l'avait mise à la RUE! Elle n'en revenait pas! Elle savait que sa sœur la détestait mais pas au point de la mettre dehors avec juste quelques vêtements! Rien à manger ni à boire et juste quelques Gallions en poche! Elle n'irait pas très loin! Si ses parents étaient encore la, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour botter les fesses de leur aînée! _Non Lily! Ne pas penser à papa et maman, sinon tu vas encore te faire du mal!_

Lily continua de marcher, espérant trouver des gens chez qui elle pourrait passer la nuit. Vous vous dites, "mais pourquoi ne transplane-t-elle pas?" Et bien tout simplement parce que Voldemort est à ses trousses et que vu qu'elle n'est pas très entourée en ce moment, elle ne préférait pas attirer l'attention. Elle regarda vers le ciel, la lune était presque pleine, mais pas tout à fait! Un coup de chance pour elle, elle ne rencontrera pas de loup-garou ce soir. Elle pensa à Remus, son Moony, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'elle à cet instant! Et puis elle pensa à James, et elle se demanda encore pourquoi elle avait refusé son invitation à venir passer le mois chez lui. _Parce que tes parents étaient encore en vie_, ne cessait de répéter la petite voix dans sa tête.

Finalement elle déposa son sac, et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus, et là elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes... Toutes les tensions accumulées depuis trois jours, la mort et l'enterrement de ses parents, l'absence de James à ses côtés, les crises de Pétunia... Tout! Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle resta là pendant un bon petit moment, puis décida de repartir. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte! Pour ses parents, pour James, mais aussi pour Remus et Sirius...

Elle reprit sa marche de plus belle, essuyant les larmes de ses joues. Elle repensa à Remus, se demandant où il pouvait bien vivre. Sirius lui habitait une maison à Pré-au-Lard, et James avait un appartement dans la propriété de ses parents, "pour avoir de l'indépendance sans être trop éloigné des miens", comme il lui avait expliqué. La nuit était de plus en plus noir, et cette route de campagne ne lui disait plus rien du tout! Elle arrivait à un virage et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait au-delà! Elle poursuivit tout de même sa route, de toute manière il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle trouverait... Une MAISON!

Une petite maison, sans prétention, le genre petit de l'extérieur mais très confortable à l'intérieur. Lily s'approcha mais ne vit aucune lumière, _la maison serait-elle abandonnée? _Peu probable, elle semblait bien entretenue. _Peut-être que les propriétaires sont absents, il n'est que 22h après tout!_ Lily fit le tour de la maison et remarqua que la porte de derrière était entrebâillée. Elle décida alors d'entrer, mais sa petite voix commençait à s'énerver: _Mais voyons Lily! Tu entre sans autorisation dans une maison inconnue! Qui sait ce que tu y trouveras! _Tout cela pendant que Lily observait une cuisine superbement rangée. _Et si c'était un repaire de mangemort? Tu serais dans de beaux draps ma petite!_ Des mangemorts? Rangeant une cuisine? Très peu probable! Mais alors qu'elle poursuivait son inspection un bruit se fit entendre, Lily essaya de trouver un endroit ou se cacher, elle entra alors dans un placard. Trois ombres apparurent dans le salon et s'approchèrent doucement du placard, ils avaient quelques choses en main... Tout à coup l'une d'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et Lily ferma fortement les yeux et se mit à hurler, avant d'essayer de s'enfuir par la cuisine. Deux bras puissant l'empêchèrent de poursuivre sa fuite et la soulevèrent de terre, elle hurla de plus belle et se débattit comme un petit diable, elle hurlait tellement fort qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient. Et elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir, car quitte à mourir tuée par des mangemorts elle ne préférait pas savoir de quelle façon horrible! Elle donna des coups de pied en l'air et l'un d'eux atteint son but faisant relâcher la pression des bras de son agresseur qui poussa un juron sonore. Elle en profita pour courir à nouveau vers une sortie proche mais elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et trébucha. Prise de panique elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais rien à faire, un deuxième homme l'avait attraper et lui mettait la main devant la bouche pour qu'elle cesse de crier. Lily le mordit et il relâcha lui aussi sa prise! Elle réussit à sortir du salon et à rejoindre la cuisine, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe, mais un bruit derrière elle la fit paniquer encore plus et alors qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé celle-ci tomba sur le sol. Elle entendit clairement le sort "stupéfix" et se retrouva figée. Celui qui avait lancé le sort s'approcha d'elle, la souleva de terre, en emmenant sa baguette, et la transporta jusqu'au salon. Il la déposa sur le canapé et lui fit face. Il lança le contre sort et Lily fut libérée. Elle voulut à nouveau s'enfuir, quand le visage de l'homme en face d'elle la fit réagir...

- Remus, murmura-t-elle.

- Eh oui Lily Jolie! C'est bien moi! Dit donc tu es sacrément coriace!

- Ca pour être coriace, elle est coriace, elle m'a mordu! S'exclama la voix de Sirius.

Lily tourna la tête à droite, pour rencontrer son regard noir. Il lui souriait comme à son habitude. Elle tourna alors la tête à gauche et là elle fit un bond pour se retrouver dans les bras de son aimé.

- James! Oh Merlin, j'ai eu si peur!

- On est si effrayant que ça? Demanda James, taquin. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, tu m'as donné un coup de pied!

Elle l'embrassa alors, comme si ça vie en dépendait.

- Ca ira comme ça?

- Oui, mais si tu pouvais recommencer, ça serait encore mieux.

Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

- Hum hum... C'est pas tout mais j'aimerai connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, pourquoi tu es dehors si tard le soir, en pleine foret, et comment ça se fait que tu entre comme ça chez les gens que tu ne connaît pas petite fleur, demanda Sirius.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer...

Et elle commença son récit, en se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.

FIN

Voilà c'était pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous as plu! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!

Bisouxxx

Lily Petite Etoile


End file.
